Battle for Irk
by Ronin-N-Gang
Summary: Will the Irken Empire succeed or fall?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Invader Zim or any of the merchandise... other than the Invader Zim stuff I do own (DVD's, GIR stuff toy, comics, etc). If I did, you would be able to tell, trust me! And no, I'm not making any money off this so please don't sue, because all you would be able to get is a bottle of ALE8, this messed up computer, ten cents and some gum...

**Battle for Irk**

**Prolog:**

By Ronin S. Oath

Long ago the Irkens and Vortians were allies.

The Vort supplied Irk with technological advantages.

That was, until Tallest Miyuki was brutally devoured by Zim's mass of energy...

At the time, Zim was working on Vort, the new Tallest, Tallest Spork, blamed the Vortians for not keeping control under Zim.

This caused the Irkens to put the planet Vort on the Galactic Conquest List.

Eventually, Vort was conquered by Invader Larb, and was converted to a Military Prison planet.

The Vortian prisoner Lard Nar escaped and formed a resistance group with other conquered races, known as The Resisty.

Later, The Resisty ended up finding the Irkens.

That day was marked down as a historical event, known as "The Horrible Massive vs. Resisty Battle."

Now The Resisty searches for a new ship since their old one had to go through a shrinky self-destruct.

Their leader, Lard Nar, swore that when they find a new ship, The Resisty would grow and the Irken Empire will fall once and for all!

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The Beginning of a Long, Long War

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do _not_ own Invader Zim or any of the merchandise… other than the Invader Zim stuff I do own (DVD's, GIR stuff toy, comics, etc). If I did, you would be able to tell, trust me! And no, I'm not making any money off this so please don't sue, because all you would be able to get is a bottle of ALE8, this messed up computer, ten cents and some gum…

**Battle for Irk**

**Chapter 1: **

**The Beginning of a Long, Long War.**

By Ronin S. Oath

Invader Tenn had lost all hope of conquering Meekrob ever since she received the defective SIR units. Now she is being held prisoner on Meekrob.

She listened carefully to two Meekrob speaking. "And then she wakes up in the cell!" the Meekrob laugh as if they had heard an almost dangerous joke.

Tenn looks irritated, she listens to two other Meekrob who are actually worth listening to. "They don't suspect a thing. The Irkens will rue the day they messed with the Meekrob," said one Meekrob.

"Yes, it shall all be worth while, but I doubt we can do this alone….." said the other.

Tenn is shocked. Her head hangs in sorrow, knowing she can do nothing.

Skooge bursts through Zim's door, and he collapses on the floor, panting heavily.

"Well Skooge," Zim said slowly, "at first I thought you were just a _worthless stink monkey_! But apparently I was wrong… you are now worthy enough to join Zim." Zim smiles and closes his eyes, yet Skooge lies on the ground, not responding. Zim sighs and begins to walk out the door. "Well, I gotta get going now," said Zim.

"Where?" asked Skooge wearily.

"Skool, I have to go there to receive _filthy Earth_ knowledge. Well, see ya." Zim walked out the door.

The Tallest are seen with a transmission. On the screen is an Invader covered in small, biting aliens.

"But Sirs, they have excruciatingly long and painful teeth!" screamed the Invader.

"To them biting is a sign of initiation." Replied Tallest Red.

"Cut the transmission," called Tallest Purple. "Does he know about the _really_ dangerous venom?" Tallest Purple questioned once the transmission was cut.

"Good question," replied Tallest Red as he looked back to Tallest Purple.

Both broke out in a laughing fit.

Just then, the Tallest received another transmission. On the screen the Meekrob Emperor was displayed. "Well, well, well, if isn't the Irken Empire. I just thought that I would tell you we have a prisoner," the Meekrob Emperor moved to reveal a Tenn who had lost all hope, she sighed slightly as the Meekrob Emperor moved back in front of the screen. "We wanted to settle this peacefully, but apparently 'peace' isn't a word you _Irken_ understand." The Emperor laughs manically as the transmission is cut.

The Tallest stare at the black screen for a moment as what the Meekrob Emperor said registers in their minds… Then they instantly start screaming and flailing about insanely.

Tallest Red slowly regains his sanity and calls out, "Invaders Heather, Jak, Jolene, Ronin, and Tee front and center…"

The five Invaders instantly appear in front of Tallest Red.

"Sir!" Invaders Jak and Ronin say at the same time.

"My Tallest?" questions Invaders Heather and Jolene.

"Um… Yea?" came Invader Tee's question at last.

Tallest Purple hovers over to Tallest Red. "Are you sure we can trust them?" he questions as he looks down upon the group of Invaders.

"These Invaders are the top Irken has to offer… And besides, all the other Invaders are on their missions for Impending Doom 2," replies Tallest Red.

"What did they do that was so great?" questions Tallest Purple.

"Invader Heather is _one_ of the engineers who helped solve the power problem Zim caused on planet Devastis."

Invader Heather saluted.

"Invader Jak conquered Food Courtia during Operation Impending Doom 1."

Invader Jak saluted.

"Invader Jolene is _part_ of the elite forces that helped enslave the inhabitants of planet Vort."

Invader Jolene saluted.

"Invader Ronin is the engineer who created the advanced SIR units for Operation Impending Doom 2."

Invader Ronin saluted.

"And Invader Tee…" Tallest Red paused, then leaned in close to Tallest Purple and whispered, "we just need to get _rid_ of her." Tallest Red took a normal standing position.

Invader Tee blinked a few times as both of the Tallest stood looking down on her. "Hiiiiiiiii!"

"I see…" whispered Tallest Purple. "She's just like Zim… Only female…"

Invaders Heather, Jak, Jolene, and Ronin take a step away from Invader Tee.

"Exactly," replied Tallest Red.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. The Gathering

**Battle For Irk**

**Chapter 2**

**The Gathering**

_By Ronin S. Oath_

Zim returned home from skool early.

"What happened?" asked Skooge.

"Huh? Oh! There was some kinda horrible accident involving the Dib-beast and a mutant fishy thing, but oh well," answered Zim.

Just then, the top red light on Zim pak start flashing and an odd looking communicator emerges from it. A young female Irken invader appears on the screen of the communicator. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Remember me, Zim?"

Zim stares at the hyper Irken invader for a moment, his nonexistent eyebrow raising. "Um… Who are you?"

"It's me! Tee! Well…" the invader pauses, thinking. "I guess now it's Invader Tee…"

"**Who are you?!?**" screams Zim into the communicator as Skooge peers over his shoulders.

"Um…" the invader seems to be thinking really hard.

"**Who are you?!?**"

"Oh yea! I'm Invader Tee!" the young Invader answers. "We went to Invader Academy together! Remember?"

Zim pauses just as he was about to scream again, and looks the invader over. After a few seconds of silence, a look of remembrance comes over Zim's face. "Oh yes, Tee… I remember now!"

"YAY!" Invader Tee cheers.

"I see you became an Invader," Zim interrupts.

"Yea… You were always my role model, Zim," Tee said, and Zim stood up taller in praise. "You were one of the best Invaders in our class! I was surprised to hear what you did in Impending Doom 1!" Zim shrinks back. "It was totally cool and wonderful… well… if it wasn't on our home planet… but it was still awesome!"

Skooge glances from Zim to Tee, then back to Zim. _'They're both insane!'_

"Yes, yes… _Zim _is wonderful!" Zim screeches. "But why have you called?"

Invader Tee frowns as she answers, "Our fellow Irken, Tenn, has been taken prisoner by the hideous Meekrob… Invader Ronin, our leader, has told us all to get the strongest Invaders and report to the Massive ASAP! Whatever that means…"

An SIR Unit appears on the communicator behind Tee with an ax in its hands. The SIR Unit slowly walks up closer to Tee, raising the ax, ready for the kill! But Tee unknowingly moves to the side right when the ax falls, causing the SIR Unit to fall forward and drop the ax.

Invader Tee looks down at the SIR Unit, head tilted to the side in confusion, antenna bent forward with curiosity. "Hiiiiiiiiiii, Chip! I'm talkin' ta the Great Invader Zim!" Invader Tee turns back to the communicator and smiles once again as she look at Zim. "Your one of the strongest, smartest and bravest Invaders I know, Zim!" With that, the communicators return to the place of its origin.

"So Tenn has been captured…" Zim mumbles to himself.

"What are we going to do?" questions Skooge as he looks at Zim.

"Hmm… GIR! Mini Moose!"

GIR ran up to Zim his eyes glowing in duty mode, and Mini Moose floated in slowly.

"GIR, Mini Moose, I need you to come with Zim to the Massive…" Zim orders.

"YAY! We're gonna die!" screeches GIR as he ran to the ship.

Zim sighs as he and Skooge head towards their ships.

Invader Ronin quietly paced the short distance between the walls, his antenna laying flat against his head. He had already made a plan of attack, and the other four Invaders agreed to it without questions… well, most had agreed to it with out questions. Invader Jak wanted to go into battle 'like a true Irken' as he said. Anyways… His plan was to double the size of their group- each of the chosen Invaders were to call the strongest Irken they knew of, and tell them to meet him in the Massive as soon as possible! Then the ten of them would free Tenn, hopefully without the enemy's knowledge…

"Sir!"

Ronin stopped in his tracks, and turned to face Invader Heather. "Are they coming?"

"Yes… But are you sure we can trust the common ones?" Invader Heather questioned softly.

Invader Ronin frowned. "We have no real choice. Let's just hope that our mission will not be a failure."

Eventually, five other Irkens, six if you count Skooge, reported to the Massive.

Zim looked shocked, his antenna twitched as well as his eye. For you see, Tak and Sizz Lorr were also in the small crowd, scowling angrily at him when their eyes landed on him, Mini Moose, GIR and Skooge.

"Well, if it isn't Zim," Tak said angrily as she stepped closer. "I told you that you hadn't seen the last of me!"

"Zim..." was the only hissed word that came from Sizz Lorr as he glared at the small Irken Invader… uh… fry cook.

Zim started to sweat as he timidly laughed. "Hi… How ya doing?"

Tak and Sizz Lorr move towards Zim threateningly.

Just then, Invaders Heather, Jak, Jolene, Ronin, and Tee lowered down from the ceiling onto a platform.

"I hope no one is going to die _off of the battle field_," said Invader Ronin, staring down at Tak and Sizz Lorr. "Tenn needs us, all of us, and if one of us is killed by a _fellow Irken_… well, that would just be insane. Besides, you two _still_ can't be holding a grudge on Zim, can you?"

"He left me stranded on Foodcourtia for _twenty years_, twice! That's forty years! _Forty years!_"

"And he not only ruined my chances at becoming an Invader, but he also stopped me from stealing his mission," added Tak.

Invader Jak stares at them, a creepy smile forming on his lips. "I say we kill 'em after the war!"

Invader Ronin sighs, hitting his hand against his head. Invader Ronin walks onto the stage. Camera drones surround him as well as microphones. "My fellow Irkens," he began, "as I have said earlier, Tenn has been kidnapped, and our enemies, the Meekrob, have declared war. We need all of you to be in top, physical condition-"

Dib sat down at his computers. "Alright," he said to himself, "it's time to spy on Zim's evil evilness!" Dib turns on his spy camera to reveal nothing but an empty house. "That's kinda odd... Maybe he's in his base…" Dib searches through Zim's base, but still finds nothing! "Oh, come on! There must be something here! His crazy, little robot? No, it's gone too! His ship? Gone! His- Wait a second! Zim's ship is gone! Maybe I can use Tak's ship to find out where he went… After all, I did put a tracer inside Zim's ship the last we battled… And once I do that, I'll stop talking to myself!"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Resisty’s Recreation

**Battle For Irk**

**Chapter 3**

**Resisty's Recreation**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

Dib walks up to the kitchen window where Gaz is sitting playing Vampire Piggy 3: Return of Lord Pig, and eating pizza. "Gaz, I'm going on an intergalactic quest to stop Zim evil plan of evilness! If dad asks, tell him I'm looking for Big Foot or something!"

Gaz looks up from her gaming and eating to glare at Dib. "Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?!?"

"Thanks, Gaz!" Dib shouts before jumping to the cockpit of Tak's ship. "Lock on to Zim's coordinates," Dib commanded the ship.

"Locking on to Zim's coordinates," replied the mono voice Dib had placed on the ship after the horrible Dibship incident.

A holographic map appears in front of Dib. The map displays the entire universe before locking onto what appears to be the Massive.

"This is taking too long!" complained Lard Nar. "We've been searching the entire universe for months now and have yet to find a new ship!"

Just then, Lard Nar's escape pod crashed into a giant Irken ship shaped exactly like the Massive!

"That's the prototype of the Massive! Quickly, dock into that ship!" shouts Lard Nar.

Once the Resisty got into their new home…

"Excellent," said Lard Nar. "I know everything about this ship. Now the Resisty has a new, much better ship than before!"

"And its kewl lookin'!" Shloonktapooxis said filled with excitement.

At the same time, Spleenk quivered in fear. "We stole Irken property! They're gonna kill us and I don't wanna die and… AAAAHHHHH!!!" Spleenk falls on the floor, sprawling around with all four arms flailing about insanely.

"Keep it together, Spleenk!" commanded Lard Nar. "The Empire doesn't know that my people didn't sabotage this ship! Instead, they saved it and threw it into space… And now, we, the Resisty, have received this gift! Hear me now Irken Empire, you shall fall once and for all!"

**To Be Continued…**

I also forgot to add something at the beginning. I know that it's kinda stupid to be adding it now, but oh well… If you would like to see what the new Invaders and their SIR Units look like, just e-mail me at **roninsoath (at) AOL .com **and I'd be glad to send you their pictures! Please review!


	5. Roll Call

**Battle For Irk**

**Chapter 4**

**Roll Call**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

"First, we will begin with a roll call to make sure that all of us made it," Invader Jolene told the crowd of Irkens. "Ok… We'll begin. First I'll call your name, then the name of your SIR Unit. When you hear your name, either rise you hand or say here. Same thing goes for the SIR Units." Invader Jolene clears her throat. "First off, Invader Ronin!"

"I'm here," Ronin replies from behind Jolene.

"Oh… Of course you are, sir. And your SIR Unit, Alpha?"

"Sir!" Alpha called, raising its hand in salute.

Jolene checked something off on the paper in her hands. "Invader Kri?"

"Ma'am!" Invader Kri stands at attention.

"And your SIR Unit, Stitches?"

"Sir!" Stitches replies, saluting.

Jolene checks something else on the paper in her hands. "Invader Tee?"

Silence…

"Invader Tee? Is there an Invader Tee here?"

Silence…

"Tee?"

"Huh?" Invader Tee asks as she takes off her headphones and stops dancing to look around. "Someone say my name?"

Jolene's eye twitches. "Are you here Invader Tee?"

"Umm…" Tee is thinking really hard.

"She's here, already!" Invader Jak screams.

Jolene nods, and moves on to Tee's SIR Unit. "Chip? Um… That's what it says… Is Chip here?"

Chip is glaring at Invader Tee, mumbling under his breath, "Must kill… Kill my master… Must destroy all life… Kill… Master… Must…" Then hearing its names, Chip salutes, before going back to mumbling under its breath.

"O…k…" Jolene places another check on the paper. "Next is-" Jolene glances at the paper, and starts shaking as she sees the name. "No… It can't be… Zim!"

"**I am Zim!**" Zim screams.

Everyone takes a large step away from him, except for Invader Tee who glomps him and starts squishing him as if he were a stuffed toy!

Zim gasps for air. "Can't… breath…"

Jolene slowly shakes her head, and continues. "And your SIR Unit… GIR?"

GIR salutes, his eyes turning wine-red. "Yes!"

Tee stops hugging Zim, in order to stare at GIR. "What's the 'G' stand for?"

"I don't know…" GIR answers, his eyes going back to a watery blue color.

Invader Jolene checks off something from the list with a shaking hand. "Next is Invader Heather."

Invader Heather raised her hand boredly.

"And you SIR Unit, Kittie?"

Kittie salutes.

Invader Jolene check off something on the paper, then continues. "Tak?"

Tak salutes, still glaring at Zim, and now Tee.

"And your SIR Unit, Mimi?"

Mimi salutes, also glaring at Zim and GIR.

Jolene nods, checking off something on the list. "Invader Jak?"

"I'm here as well," Jak grouched. "Can we get on with this now?"

"We still have the others to check off, Jak," Jolene answered.

"Yea, yea, just get on with it."

"And your SIR Unit, Plague?"

"Sir!" Plague saluted.

Jolene checks something off on the list. "Hmm… That's odd… Next is Frycook, Sizz Lorr who doesn't even have a SIR Unit… Well… Is Sizz Lorr here?"

"I'm here," Sizz Lorr answered.

Invader Jolene slightly smiles, before checking off something from the list again. "What do you know, the next person is me! Well, I'm here… Is my SIR Unit, Sammy, here?"

"Yes, my master!" Sammy answers from behind Jolene.

"Ok then," Jolene says, checking off even more of the list. "Next is Invader Nickie."

Once again there is silence.

"Um… Not this again. Is there an Invader Nickie here?"

Silence…

But then, there is a light snoring sound coming from somewhere in the back…

"What's that sound?" Tee questions.

Invader Ronin walks forward. "Is someone sleeping?!?"

"Hmm…" Jolene jumps down from the platform, and walks into the back, almost tripping over the sleeping Irken. "I believe I found Invader Nickie… Sleeping as usual."

"Sleeping?!?" Invader Ronin question, before hitting his hand against his head. "First Tee, then Zim, and now this! What's next?"

Invader Jolene tried to smile, but failed. "Is Invader Nickie's SIR Unit, Feather, here?"

Feather salutes from underneath Invader Nickie's head.

"Ok," Jolene said as she checked off the list. "The last person is Invader Skooge."

"Invader Skooge, Sir!" Skooge salutes, standing behind Zim and Tee.

Invader Jolene smiles and checks off the last part of the paper. "Well… Everyone is here."

"Finally," sighed Jak. "Now can we go fight the enemies?!?"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Dib Meets the Resisty, The Survivors

**Battle For Irk**

**Chapter 5**

**Dib Meets the Resisty**

**The Survivors**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

"And now, my fellow Irkens," announced Invader Ronin, "here they are, your all knowing, all powerful leaders, the Almighty Tallest!"

Invader Ronin steps off to the side with Invader Heather as the Irken leaders descend on a platform. The Irkens cheer in sight of their leaders.

"Mighty Irken Soldiers," Tallest Red announced, "as Invader Ronin has said before, Invader Tenn has been kidnapped!"

"Invader-napped," interrupted Tallest Purple.

"Yes, Invader-napped!" Tallest Red agreed. "We have chosen you, the most powerful team Planet Irk has to offer, to aid in her rescue! Even Invader Tee and Zim…"

The group of Irkens stares up at the floating screens which are displaying a confused Zim on the right side, and a happy, waving Tee on the left.

"Now let's all go to the Food Court and eat some snacks!" said Tallest Purple.

In the Food Court…

Invader Kri, Sizz Lorr, Invader Skooge, Tak, Invader Tee, Invader Zim, and Mini Moose are all at the first table.

Invaders Heather, Jak, Jolene, Nickie, Ronin, and SIR Unit Alpha are at the second table.

SIR Units Chip, Feather, GIR, Kittie, Mimi, Plague, Sammy, and Stitches are at the third table.

Tak and Sizz Lorr are glaring angrily at Zim.

Zim fakes a laugh, and says, "So, what were the odds of us all ending up at the same table?"

Tak and Sizz Lorr narrow their eyes, and shouts "Shut up, Zim!"

From the next table over, Invader Ronin sighs, hitting his hand on his head. "I thought I told you two not to get into any fights with Zim until _after _the war!"

Tak and Sizz Lorr groan in disappointment and hang their heads in sorrow.

"But he didn't say anything about brutally beating him up," Invader Jak added with an evil smile.

Tak and Sizz Lorr look enlightened as they head towards Zim…

The Tallest glance at Zim's misery and laugh uncontrollably, as do all the other Irkens except for Invaders Heather, Tee, and Ronin.

Meanwhile, the void of space…

"Almost there! Almost there! Man! I have to stop talking to myself!" Dib said as he worked the controls of Tak's ship.

Suddenly, Dib crashes into the Resisty's ship!

Thinking that the Irkens remodeled the Massive, Dib docks on the huge ship…

When Dib enters the ship, his face shows a great expression of awe! Dib had never seen so many alien races in his life!

But he is disgusted when the blob-like member of the Resisty vomits on him.

"Who are you?" questions Lard Nar, hovering in his chair towards Dib.

"Um… I'm Dib… From Earth…" Dib answered.

Lard Nar looks Dib over, then says, "We are the resistance group bent on destroying the Irkens."

"I wanna help you!" Dib says as soon as Lard Nar finishes.

"Um… Alright," says Lard Nar, then he turns to Spleenk and says, "Add Earth: Planet of the Big-Headed People, to our list of resistance members."

"My head is not big!" shouts Dib.

The Resisty members turn and look at Dib in silence…

"O…k…"

Two hours later…

Shloonktapooxis floats up to Lard Nar and says, "Sir, we got another problem!"

"What now?" questions Lard Nar.

"We're gonna crash into a ship right in front of us!" Shloonktapooxis answers excitedly.

Lard Nar looked to the screen to see a large, strange ship…

Computer voice, "Transmission."

"On screen," commands Lard Nar.

On the screen, two large rat-like creatures appear. They each had black fur, held scepters, had almost Irken-like eyes, six spines on their backs and tails divided up into two rows, large claws on their hands and feet, and long, narrow, sharp teeth. They were the Blorchen Queens! One red eyed, and the other purple. Their claws and spines were also the same color as their eyes.

"The Resisty… We've been waiting for you!" the red-eyed one spoke, her voice was female, yet it sounded like metal scraping against a rough rock in a semi high pitch!

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Training Crisis

**Battle For Irk**

**Chapter 6**

**Training Crisis**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

"Identify yourselves!" Lard Nar demanded.

"We are the Blorchen Queens," answered Queen Red.

"I thought Planet Blorch was conquered by the Irken Empire," Lard Nar said.

"It was," Queen Purple said in a voice that sounded like rusted metal scrapping on bone. "This ship was built one year before Impending Doom II. There are many great Blorchens here on this ship. One day we received a transmission saying that our planted was about to be conquered… But when we arrived, we were too late."

"The Organic Sweep began and the Irken Invader symbol was being carved into our planet," added Queen Red.

Lard Nar was smiling, knowing that even more people have come to aid the Resisty. "Excellent," said Lard Nar. "We have the Resisty and the Blorchens aiding in the battle against the Irken Empire."

"Also," Queen Purple cut in, "there are the Meekrob. They are about to start a great war against the Irkens as well."

Lard Nar began to laugh insanely. "Set a course to Planet Meekrob! The Irken Empire is about to get a little surprise…"

Once the Resisty and the Blorchen Queens arrived at Meekrob, Lard Nar and the Queens headed for the Meekrob Emperor.

A Meekrob flew to the Emperor and said, "Sir! A Vortian and two Blorchens are here to see you."

"What do they want?" questioned the Emperor.

"I'm not sure, sir," the Meekrob answered.

"Hmmm… Let them come," the Emperor said.

"Yes, sir!"

Moments later, Lard Nar and the Queens entered the room.

"You are the Meekrob Emperor, correct?" questioned Lard Nar.

"Yes. I am," The Meekrob Emperor replied. "And you must be Lard Nar, leader of the Resisty. And the Blorchen Queens…"

"Well-" Lard Nar started to say.

But the Meekrob Emperor cut in, "Man! You have a strange accent. You know?"

"Yes… I know," Lard Nar answered, slightly aggravated. "Anyways… We know that you are about to begin a war with the Irkens, and we thought we could join you…"

The Emperor nodded his head in agreement as they huddled up to discuss their plan to over throw the Irken Empire…

At the Irken Training Area…

Invaders Heather, Jolene, Skooge, and Kri lay unconscious on the floor.

Invader Nickie lay asleep on the floor…

Invader Tee stood in the background, dancing to her headphone music.

Invader Jak hung upside down from an odd looking tree.

Tak and Sizz Lorr remained, glaring angrily at Zim.

Tak and Sizz Lorr began moving in Zim's direction…

But a large blue spike of pure energy appeared out of thin air and stopped them!

Tak and Sizz Lorr looked for the spear's place of origin, and notice it recoiling into Invader Ronin's pak.

"People," Ronin scowled, "we must continue training uninterrupted! Further more, we _must _keep _all _Irkens _alive_! Even Zim!"

Tak glared at Zim, and said, "Be glad everyone listens to Invader Ronin. If not for him, you'd be dead ten times before you hit the ground!"

"Really?" Zim questioned, looking in Ronin's direction. "Wow, that's neat!" said Zim in excitement, not knowing that Tak was threatening him.

The Tallest descended from a platform to the ground.

"Congratulations," said Tallest Red, "that was probably the _worst training I've ever seen_! Except for Invaders Jak and Kri at the beginning. Other than that, only Invader Ronin is the perfect Irken."

Invader Ronin saluted, since he was the only one of the listed group who was still able to salute…

"Now who's ready for a donut break?" questioned Tallest Purple.

Invader Nickie instantly woke up. "Donuts?!? Where?!?" After looking around for a moment, Invader Nickie looks angrily at the Tallest. "**Where are the donuts, man?!?**"

Tallest Red glares at Tallest Purple, not even noticing Invader Nickie, and says, "If you keep doing that we won't be prepared for the coming war!"

"So?" Tallest Purple questions.

Both Tallest Red and Invader Ronin sigh and hit their hands on their foreheads.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. War!

**Battle for Irk**

**Chapter Seven**

**War**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

"Despite your _horrible _training, you are now ready for war!" Tallest Red announced to the small Irken crowd.

"Now remember," added Tallest Purple, "you are not just fighting for Invader Tenn… You're fighting for the entire Irken Empire!"

Many hours later…

"There's a Meekrob campsite straight ahead," said Invader Kri.

"We need a diversion," Invader Ronin thought out loud.

"But where are we going to get that?" asked Invader Jolene.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Skooge questioned very loudly.

Invaders Heather, Jak and Kri look at each other, a smile forming on their faces.

Then they throw Skooge into the campsite…

The Meekrob look down at an unconscious Irken, and close in around him…

The Irkens only hear great screams of pain from their companion Skooge, and a slap as Invader Ronin hits his hand against his forehead…

The Irkens crept quietly pass the camp…

Suddenly, Lard Nar jumped out in front of them. "Going some where?"

Several Blorchens appear behind Lard Nar, all looking down at the Irken Invaders in disgust.

Then attack…

In quick thinking, Invader Jak and Invader Ronin escape by using their jet pak…

Landing in a safer area, Invader Jak and Invader Ronin are surprised (if not startled) to see that Invader Nickie (who is asleep), Sizz Lorr, Tak, Invader Tee and Invader Zim all together along with _all_ of the Invader's SIR Units!

"What are you doing here?" questions Invader Ronin.

"Simple," Tak answers in a bored voice, "Sizz Lorr and I are taking our revenge against Zim."

"But I told you earlier..." Invader Ronin started to say, before yelling, "Oh never mind!"

"I loooooooove Zimmy!" Invader Tee exclaims happily.

Zim quickly turns his head away from them, a bright red blush appearing on his little green face.

The other Irkens, as well as the SIR Units, look between Tee and Zim in shock, except for Invader Jak who is fuming in the background and GIR who is busy being GIR.

Invader Ronin clears his throat. "Anyways… The rest of our group has been captured. But I have a plan…"

The group huddled around Ronin who began explaining his plan…

Meanwhile, the _anti-Irken _Army had drinks out and was celebrating their capture of the Irken Forces.

"Excuse me, aliens…" Dib said, in between all of the celebrating. "Mind if I take a few pictures?"

"Make it quick!" scowled Queen Red, her eyes glowing fiendishly.

Dib happily started taking roll after roll of pictures.

As the army was celebrating, they continually heard Spleenk screaming 'no' over and over again from his little corner.

Lard Nar sighed, "What is it, Spleenk?"

"There are seven Irkens not trapped, and we're all gonna die and I don't wanna, I don't wannaaaaa!"

"Only seven?" questioned the Meekrob Emperor, laughing out loud.

"For a moment there, I thought we were actually threatened," said Queen Purple, also laughing slightly.

"We'll just send another army out and we'll be fine," assured Lard Nar.

An army of Blorchens and Meekrob were quickly put together and sent out to search for the surviving Irkens…

Spleenk remained cowering in fear on the floor. He had a bad feeling that the survivors are more powerful than they thought…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
